


As I Walked Out One Evening

by Cerberusia



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Doyle stumbles upon something he wasn't supposed to see behind a Canal Street pub.
Relationships: William Bodie/Original Character(s), William Bodie/Ray Doyle (pre-slash)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	As I Walked Out One Evening

It wasn't really a shock, seeing Bodie there. Or rather, it was a surprise _seeing_ him there, but not that he would be there. Ray had sort-of known for years, almost since they'd first been partnered. He'd had a sort of - _awareness_ of Bodie's nature. He didn't know if the other agents had the same awareness, or if it had only developed in him because he and Bodie worked with one another so closely: they only made the same jokes as they made about any of the men, even about Ray himself.

He'd actually wondered, for a while, whether _Bodie_ knew. He'd been in the merchant navy as a teenager, of course, which had a certain reputation - entirely deserved, if Bodie's stories could be trusted, and they usually could, because Bodie's sexual fabrication was limited to _braggadocio_ and signalled in the telling with a big wink so Ray could laugh and throw stuff at him until he confessed the truth - but plenty of men gave up that side of it entirely when they returned to port; and up until he saw Bodie propositioning that wiry, tanned young man on his own time, Ray had assumed he was one of them, less from natural inclination than from lower-middle class indoctrination.

It was oddly appealing, the thought that he might be privy to a facet of Bodie's character of which the man himself was unaware; but also unsettling, because if Bodie didn't realise what his demeanour implied then for Ray to pick up on it felt like an invasion of his privacy. It made him protective of Bodie's secret, that he might not even know was a secret.

All this was now rendered irrelevant, since men unaware of their own deviant natures didn't tend - to Ray's knowledge of the type - to offer to suck off other men behind Canal Street pubs of dodgy repute, after claiming he was 'going out to see a mate from the Paras' after a job up in Manchester that finished after the last train.

It was a stupid thing for Bodie to do, really. This place wasn't actually private, though the only sensible way to access it was through the pub, so perhaps Bodie had surmised that the worst any stranger who stumbled across them might do was watch. It wasn't as if he could be blackmailled: if Ray knew, Cowley certainly knew. It wasn't illegal, either - well, the sex, not the public indecency. Ray would estimate the bloke Bodie had picked up as over twenty-one. Still, with Anderton arresting blokes for 'licentious dancing', anything could happen. Try explaining _that_ to Cowley.

If he said as much to Bodie, Bodie would tell him it was none of his business. He'd also be furiously embarrassed - not something you saw often from Bodie. But this was obviously private, so private he'd kept it from his partner. Perhaps he thought Ray might react poorly - though Ray didn't think he came across as a man who disliked 'poufs', some men could be funny about it if they thought it was their arse on the line.

He should really leave. There was no point in hanging around here to watch Bodie suck some bloke's cock. Even if he did look like he was enjoying it. His eyes were closed, and he couldn't quite smile around the cock in his mouth, but Ray recognised his relaxed expression.

It made Ray wonder if Bodie did this often. He seemed to have a girl on the go almost constantly, so when did he find time to pick up men? Or was this just an occasional thing, when the mood struck? Something he probably shouldn't ask Bodie. He shouldn't let Bodie know he'd cottoned on at all.

The wiry bloke put his hand on the side of Bodie's head, not forcing him down, just encouraging him. Ray watched his fingers stroke Bodie's short dark hair. Bodie looked up at the man then, and Ray was struck by a vivid image of himself in the man's place, caught by Bodie's blue gaze as he looked up with his mouth stretched around his cock. He blinked it away. It was just that the man on the receiving end of Bodie's attentions looked like he was having such a good time, that was all.

How many cocks did you have to suck to get good at it? Ray briefly thought of teenaged Bodie at sea with a bunch of men who no doubt knew exactly what to do with a big, handsome, randy young lad. It presumably wasn't _all_ 'rum, bum and concertina', but he knew enough to bet that they did get up to some hijinks at sea. That was a thought to conjure with: Bodie, all of about sixteen, being pushed down onto a narrow bunk and looking very pleased about it.

You don't know a thing about it, Ray, he reminded himself. He was still watching. It was pretty sordid, as assignations went, but he couldn't tear himself away, even though he was sure Bodie would hate him to know about this.

He wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about it, though. They worked together, were so constantly in each other's pockets that they practically lived together. And now Ray knew what Bodie looked like with a cock in his mouth, he'd be forever remembering it. Bodie would be putting something in his big gob, and he'd make a face, and Ray would just remember this.

_Stop it._ He would, though. And he had enough self-awareness to know that in due course, it would end up coming out. In an argument, probably, or if he had too much to drink and it just slipped out. And Bodie would - what would Bodie do? Laugh it off, maybe, in a way that suggested he was uncomfortable. Maybe only that. And then they'd never speak of it again.

Or Bodie might thump him, of course, though it was rare that their arguments devolved into fights. Bodie usually ended it before they could come to blows. He'd press his lips together until they went bloodless white, and leave. Yes, that was probably what he'd do if Ray ever revealed what he'd accidentally stumbled upon tonight. _Then_ they'd never speak of it again.

The bloke wasn't being rough with Bodie, precisely, but he was keeping a fair grip on Bodie's head. Ray half-expected Bodie to slap him away, but maybe it was just encouragement or maybe Bodie liked it, because Bodie just took in a little more of the man's cock. He made it look easy, no gagging or wincing. How many men had he had just like this? On the occasions when he'd slipped off on his own after a job, how many of those had been to try his luck at places like this? It wasn't the most revolting place he'd known anybody to shag, though out the back by the bins wasn't exactly salubrious. Maybe that made it more exciting for them, being a bit dirty, a bit risky.

He still didn't quite believe that Bodie was going to let this man come in his mouth until the man tightened his grip on Bodie's head and started to move more roughly. Ray watched him stroke Bodie's cheek with his thumb, where the head of his cock must make a bulge - Ray briefly but vividly imagined doing the same, how the warm skin would feel stretched by a pulsing cockhead - and his mouth open in silent panting. Bodie let the man use his mouth for long, long seconds, until the man closed his eyes and curled forwards, and Bodie closed his eyes too as Ray envisioned the man's cock spurting come into his mouth. The idea was disgusting and fascinating.

He spat, at least. The idea of Bodie swallowing this stranger's semen made Ray feel quite strange in a way he couldn't describe and didn't want to examine. He spat to the side and wiped his mouth, and while they were both getting their breath Ray fled the scene.

He turned off Canal Street, heading back to the dingy little cheap hotel where they were staying. He felt itchy in his own skin, wound up. Was that bloke going to reciprocate the favour? None of your business, he reminded himself. It only seemed fair though, didn't it? Or maybe he only did it one way, and he'd touch Bodie up instead. Maybe that was just the end of it, like a transaction, and Bodie would go looking for somebody else. Maybe Bodie would end the night getting buggered - because Ray was quite sure it went that way, for no reason he could find, except that Bodie acted butch enough to be compensating for something - and come back to their little twin room in the wee hours, shagged-out and telling Ray lies about his mate from the Paras and the stories they'd shared. Unless - now Doyle thought about it - the man _had_ been the mate in question. That would be just like Bodie, not to tell an outright fib, just omit some of the crucial bits.

When would Bodie come in? He had an excuse for being a dirty stop-out, as Ray's mother would have put it, and Ray thought he might not expect to see him for an house or so yet. Good, give him time to put his thoughts in order. Give him time to stuff the memory of his partner giving some man head away in some dusty mental drawer. Give him time to pretend to be asleep and work out how he was going to look Bodie in the eye come morning.


End file.
